This invention relates generally to visor systems which employ controllably manipulable visors to shield or filter light within transportation devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a visor system including a path-definer along which a visor is positionable, the visor being removable and redeployable using a gate structure forming a portion of the path-definer.
Although the proposed visor system is useful on any transportation device, it is particularly suited for use on aircraft. Several of the benefits of using the system address problems commonly encountered in the field of aviation. The invented visor system is therefore described in the context of an aircraft cockpit.
In the field of aviation, pilots often depend heavily on their vision in successfully directing an aircraft to its destination. Toward this end, pilots rely on their perceptions of an aircraft's instrumentation and their perceptions of the surroundings visible through the cockpit windows. As a result of light entering the cockpit through windows, however, pilots may experience difficulty reading an aircraft's instrumentation. This problem may arise due to glare or to uneven distribution of incoming light. Pilots may also have difficulty in clearly viewing the surroundings, glare from the windows being the principal reason. Sun visor systems have therefore been introduced into aircraft cockpits in an attempt to improve a pilot's sight.
Sunlight shining directly into an aircraft's cockpit is another problem pilots often experience. Because bright sunlight may distract a pilot, it is desirable for a pilot to have the ability to filter or shield himself or herself from such light. Where, as is the case in aviation, there is three-dimensional movement, the sun may enter the aircraft from a variety of directions. It is therefore desirable for a sun visor system to be employed which is characterized by a high degree of visor mobility. It is also desirable for visor systems to be easily adjustable to meet the particular needs of individuals, with a visor being easily manipulated.
Although visor systems are presently available for use in aircraft, known systems do not provide pilots with the ability to replace a visor easily and safely. It may, however, be necessary to remove or deploy a visor, even during flight. If a visor is damaged, it may be necessary to immediately replace the visor. Changing weather conditions may also necessitate replacement of a visor as the pilot's needs change. In addition, airline regulations may require frequent visor replacement. In presently available visor systems, visors are often removable only by partial or complete disassembly of the visor. Such a procedure may be complicated, making it impractical to replace a visor while piloting the aircraft. The amount of time necessary to accomplish replacement may add to the impracticality of performing the task. The confined nature of the cockpit may further complicate removal and deployment procedures.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a visor system allowing for the simple removal and deployment of a visor.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a visor system wherein a visor is controllably manipulable to shield or filter light in a variety of positions.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood from a consideration of the accompanying drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.